


Too Hot

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too warm for all this cuddling.</p>
<p>Based on a drawing by <a href="http://thismightyneed.tumblr.com/search/cavity">thismightneed</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Pitch stares up at the ceiling and wonders how he even gets himself into these situations. He’s trapped in the middle of a cuddle puddle, a Guardian on either side, and it is far too hot for this much contact.

If only his arms were free, then he could at least pull the blankets down, but they’re bracketed against his sides and so far he’s been unable to squirm loose.

“Let go of me, it’s too hot.” He’s the King of Nightmares, not of the Tropics. He’s used to cool nights and cooler shadows, he doesn’t like being too warm.

Sandy, completely dead to the world, nuzzles in closer, breathing right against Pitch’s neck, but Tooth’s eyelids flutter just enough that he knows she’s not quite asleep yet.

“Toothiana, stop cuddling me at once. This is preposterous, I am the Boogeyman!”

Tooth mumbles something under her breath as she throws a leg over his hips, then she tightens her arms around him before drifting off.

Pitch sighs dramatically, he can hardly even move. He tries kicking the blankets down and manages to drag them a little lower before Sandy shivers, clutches at him even tighter, and instinctively uses his sand to tuck them all back in.

Pitch frowns at his peacefully slumbering companions before forcing himself to relax. He can sleep, he can totally sleep, he’ll just completely ignore how hot it is and how many limbs are clinging to him and how Sandy’s breathing directly on his neck, how is he supposed to sleep like this?

He doesn’t even realize he’s monologuing aloud until Tooth groans, “Pitch, stop talking,” and then Sandy tiredly raises his head and yawns before flinging some sand in Pitch’s face.

His eyes immediately go heavy. “No fair… Too hot…”

Sandy and Tooth both pull the covers down, just a little, before all three settle down for some well deserved rest.


End file.
